


Ito Ang Simula

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Het!Kaisoo Buhay Asawa [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Smut, girl!kyungsoo, husband and wife
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Mahiluhin nitong mga araw si Kyungsoo, ano kaya ang dahilan?





	Ito Ang Simula

**Author's Note:**

> PARA SA TAONG NAG-UDYOK SA AKIN ISULAT TO, A, SANA MAGUSTUHAN MO SALAMAT SA SUPPORT!!! SA MGA MAMBABASA KO, SALAMAT DIN SA PAGSUPORTA LAGI SA MGA GAWA KO KAHIT DI NAMAN AKO SIKAT. MASAYA AKO NA NAKIKIHALUBILO KAYO SA AKIN SA PAMAMAGITAN NG MGA STORYA KO. MARAMI PA KONG BAONG KILIG AT TUWA PARA SA INYO, SANA MAGUSTUHAN NIYO TONG ANOTHER BUHAY ASAWA SERIES KO PERO ETO, FEATURING GIRL!SOO BC WHO DOESN'T LOVE GIRL!SOO RIGHT? CRUSH NA CRUSH KO KAYA SI GIRL!SOO HUHUHUHU ENJOY!!

Nagbabasa ng libro si Jongin sa kama nang madama niya ang malikot na kamay ng asawa na bumababa-taas sa kanyang dibdib at pababa muli sa batak niyang tyan na animo'y nililok ng mga kamay ng isang bantog na iskultor.

"Jongin," malambing na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Napakabango ng asawa niya at nakapatong na naman ang maputi at makinis na hita nito sa kanya.

Hindi matigil ni Jongin ang binabasa kaya sumagot na lang siya ng pahuni.

"Sex tayo." Hiling ng asawa sa kanya na hinihimas na ang kanyang tiyan at kinikiskis na ang ilong nito sa malaking braso ni Jongin habang hinahalikan pa ito.

Doon natigil si Jongin sa pagbabasa. Tinanggal nito ang salaming suot at tinabi sa librong binaba niya.

Tumingin siya sa asawa at humalik sa noo nito. "Parang nung Biyernes lang di tayo nag-sex ah? Naka-ilan ba tayo last week? Tatlo? O apat?"

"Sige na, Jongin. Isang round lang para sure na sure na talaga na magkaka-baby tayo. Dali na." Ingit ni Kyungsoo na nakanguso na at nahuhulog na ang payat na sleeves ng kanyang pulang silk nightgown sa kanyang mga balikat na hindi naman naiwasan mapatingin ni Jongin sa cleavage na din ng asawa. Wala na itong suot na bra dahil patulog naman na sila. Kaso mukhang mauudlot iyon.

"Makakahindi ba ako kung nang-aakit ka ng ganito?" Nginitian ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na umayos na ang paghiga at nakatingin sa kanya na may pagkagat labi pa.

Umibabaw si Jongin sa asawa na binababa na ang sleeves niya. Napakaputi, napakakinis. Walang araw ata na napapasabi si Jongin sa sarili na kay swerte niya't napangasawa niya ang isang napakagandang Kyungsoo Do.

"Dali na, Jongin. Hubad na." Bungisngis ni Kyungsoo. Nanliliit ang mga mata nito at humuhugis puso ang mga labi. Paano makakahindi si Jongin sa asawa niyang ubod ng ganda at syempre, sexy pa.

Hinubad ni Jongin ang suot na sando at pinatakan ng maraming malambing na halik si Kyungsoo sa mukha.

Gustong-gusto ng asawa na hinahalik-halikan siya at gustong-gusto rin naman ni Jongin na halikan siya. Pinuno niya ng pagmamahal ang buong mukha ni Kyungsoo. Panay ang hagikgik ng babae habang hinahalikan siya pero nang pinuntirya ni Jongin ang makakapal at mapupulang labi ng asawa, napaungol na si Kyungsoo sa sarap ng paghigop ni Jongin sa kanyang dila.

Napakapit ng mahigpigpit si Kyungsoo sa mga braso ni Jongin habang sinusuyod nito ang kanyang bibig.

Napapikit si Kyungsoo sa lalim ng halik ng asawa na kanya namang kinababaliwan.

Sinipsip ni Jongin ang pang-ibabang labi ni Kyungsoo nang sila'y pumahiwalay at tumingin sa mga mata ng isa't-isa.

Hingal na hingal si Kyungsoo sa natanggap na halik kaya naman napangiti ito pabalik at tinaas bahagya ang tuhod upang kiskisin ang ang ari ni Jongin.

Napa-ungol ng malalim si Jongin at napatingin sa gitna ng kanyang mga hita. Nagpatuloy si Kyungsoo sa pagkiskis dito gamit ang kanyang tuhod at kinalaunan, hinila niya ang ulo ni Jongin sa kanyang dibdib.

"Jongin, please, halikan mo pa ako."

Di naman umatras sa laban si Jongin at hinila na pababa ang damit na suot ni Kyungsoo.

Lumitaw sa harap niya ang dalawang malulusog na suso ni Kyungsoo na kanyang hinimas-himas at hinalik-halikan.

Napapaliyad si Kyungsoo sa sarap na umaagos sa kanyang katawan na tanging si Jongin lang ang makakagawa sa kanya at ang tanging lalaking papahintulutan niya.

" _Ah...ah..._ Jongin..." Wala pa sa kasukdulan ngunit baliw na baliw na si Kyungsoo habang patuloy si Jongin sa pagbibigay atensyon sa kanyang mga suso.

Ilang sandali, bumaba ang mga labi ni Jongin papunta sa gitna ng mga hita ni Kyungsoo. Pinantalan niya ng halik at marka ang mapuputing binti nito hanggang sa tanggalin niya ang huling saplot sa katawan ni Kyungsoo.

Nakangiting hinihingal si Jongin nang tingnan ang obrang gawa niya sa katawan ng asawa.

May mga marka sa looban ng mga hita nito at sa kanyang dibdib. Taas-baba rin ang dibdib ni Kyungsoo na halatang hiningal sa nagawa nila.

Hinawi ni Kyungsoo ang mahaba niyang buhok at lumabi sa asawa.

Umurong siya bahagya at ginamit ang paa para mahaplos ang ari ni Jongin sa looban ng boxers niya.

Nagpatuloy si Kyungsoo sa ginagawa habang pinapanood si Jongin na wala na sa huwisyo dahil sa kanyang gingawa.

Ginamit rin ni Kyungsoo ang paa para pakawalan ang matigas at tayong ari ng asawa.

"Masarap ba?" Palambing niyang tanong kay Jongin na nakatitig sa kanya at napapalunon sa bugso ng ligaya na nananalaytay sa kanyang ari.

Hininto ni Jongin ang mga paa ni Kyungsoo at dinala ito sa kanyang mukha. Hinalikan niya ang maputing kanang paa ni Kyungsoo bago titigan ito nang may pusok sa kanyang mga mata.

Tumawa si Kyungsoo bahagya at humiga ulit sa unan. Ibinuka niya ang kanyang mga hita at inilantad sa asawa ang kanyang iniingatang kayamanan na pagmamay-ari na ni Jongin.

Nagsalsal pa si Jongin habang tinititigan ang asawa at napahawak sa kaliwang tuhod nito. Kiniskis din niya ang ari ni Kyungsoo na mamasamasa na. Napakasarap sa pandinig ang marinig si Kyungsoo na umuungol dahil sa kanya.

Napapakapit na lang din si Kyungsoo sa bedsheet ng kama nila at napapapikit.

"Jongin, sige na. Bilis." Anas niya sa bawat paggalaw ng kamay at mga daliri ni Jongin sa ari niya.

Pero imbis na ipasok na ni Jongin ang kanya, nilapit muna niya ang mukha sa asawang liyong liyo at sumipsip sa may bandang tenga nito at bumulong ng, "Mamaya quadruplets magawa natin sa sobrang sarap mo."

Napadilat si Kyungsoo sa kanya at tumawa. Hinampas pa niya nang marahan ang dibdib ni Jongin.

"Tumigil ka nga. Ang corny mo. Ipasok mo na, dali."

Tumawa-tawa si Jongin sa kanya at inulan niya ng halik ang balikat ni Kyungsoo.

"Sige, boss." At humalik din siya sa bibig ni Kyungsoo ng mabilis at pumwesto sa gitna ng mga binti nito.

Unti-unti at dahan dahan, ipinasok ni Jongin ang kanyang ari kay Kyungsoo at bumayo sa looban nito.

Hawak ni Jongin ang mga binti ni Kyungsoo habang nilalabas-pasok niya ang ari sa masikip na daluyan ni Kyungsoo.

Singhap, ungol, at mga salitang di na nila alintana na lumalabas sa kanilang mga bibig ang umiikot sa kanilang kwarto habang sila'y nagsisipi.

Marahan si Jongin kay Kyungsoo. Kahit hayok na hayok sa obrang kinahinatnatan ng magandang katawan ni Kyungsoo, nasa isip pa rin niya kung nasasaktan ba ang asawa o hindi sa paggalaw niya.

Mahal na mahal niya si Kyungsoo at siya ang pinakamagandang nangyari sa kanyang buhay--isang regalo na pagkakaingat-ingatan niya habambuhay.

"Jongin--- _hnggg--bilis--ah!_ " Malakas na ungol ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi huminto si Jongin sa pagpapaligaya sa kanyang asawa. Tinupad din niya ang kahilingan nito at binilisan ang paggalaw.

Di nagtagal ay nilabasan silang dalawa.

Hingal na hingal sila at pawisan. Ngunit kahit ganon, magkayakap pa rin silang tumatawa sa kama at walang sawa pa rin sa pakikipagpalitan ng halik. Kinumutan ni Jongin ang kanilang mga hubo na katawan.

Hinawi ni Jongin ang buhok ni Kyungsoo sumunod at tiningnan ito ng punong puno ng pagmamahal.

"Okay ba performance ko?" Tanong ni Jongin habang nakahawak ito sa beywang ng asawa.

Haplos-haplos ni Kyungsoo ang dibdib ni Jongin at ngumiti. Nawawala na naman ang mga mata sa lubos na kaligayahang nararamdaman matapos ang kanilang pag-iisa.

"Okay na okay. Hm, kung i-rirate ko, 15 over 20." Tango ni Kyungsoo habang humahagikgik.

Ngumuso si Jongin sa kanya at inalog-alog siya. "Bakit 15 lang? Dami mo nga nalabas. Dapat 20 over 20." Ingit ni Jongin.

Pinandilatan siya ni Kyungsoo pero tumawa rin sa huli. "Joke lang, galing galing mo as always!" Nag-peace sign si Kyungsoo sa asawa at yumakap ng mahigpit rito.

Sinuklay ni Jongin ang buhok nito gamit ang kanyang daliri at humalik sa ilong ni Kyungsoo.

"Maloko ka talaga." Halik pa ulit sa labi ni Kyungsoo.

"Ang sabihin mo mahal na mahal kita talaga." Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa asawa na napatawa rin niya.

"At sabihin mo rin sa akin na mahal na mahal din talaga kita." Dagdag ni Jongin bago humalik na naman sa nakangiting labi ni Kyungsoo.

 

-

 

Kakarating lang ni Kyungsoo sa bahay at hindi niya alam kung ano ba ang nararamdaman niya pauwi.

Matapos ang trabaho at nang makasakay na sa uv ay para bang inaalog ang kanyang ulo sa tuwing hihinto't aandar ang sinasakyan. Hilong-hilo na rin siya at naduduwal pa pero pinangunahan na niya iyon ng pagkain ng kendi at pagpahid ng white flower sa bandang ilong niya.

Pakiramdam niya inaatake na naman siya marahil ng tension headache niya. Nitong nakaraang tatlong buwan mahigit lang ay nag-file siya ng leave sa trabaho dahil sa sobrang sakit ng ulo niya at mga mata niya.

Akala nila sinus dahil nang isearch nila sa google ang sintomas na nararamdaman ay iyon ang lumabas pero tension headache pala ang meron siya.

Mga apat na araw din siya nakawala sa sakit ng ulo niya. Nagpapasalamat din siya sa asawa na nariyan sa tabi niya para alagaan siya.

Kaya nang makarating sa bahay at makapagpahinga saglit sa sofa ay napabuntong-hininga siya.

"Jongin, nahihilo ako. Parang ang sakit din ng ulo ko." Sinandal niya ang sarili sa sofa hanggang sa humiga na siya.

Agad na lumapit si Jongin sa kanya at pinatong ang kamay sa noo at leeg niya. Hinawakan din nito ang nanlalambot na kamay ni Kyungsoo.

"Kumain ka ba? Baka gutom ka. Namumutla ka." Sabi ni Jongin sa kanya.

Kumapit nang mahigpit si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Ayaw na ayaw niya na nagkakasakit siya.

"Nahihilo ako. Di ko alam. Di ko maintindihan." Bulong niya.

"Sasandukan muna kita ng pagkain. Di ka pwede uminom ng gamot na gutom ka." Paliwanag ni Jongin sa kanya bago bumitaw at hinandaan siya ng hapunan.

Sa lamesang pinagsasaluhan nila, nakatitig lang si Kyungsoo sa niluto niyang menudo nitong umaga. Ito rin ang baon niya at naubos naman niya iyon, pero may kakaiba nga lang sa gabing iyon na hindi niya matukoy dahil parang nawalan siya ng gana kumain nito.

"Kain ka na para makainom ka ng gamot." Himutok ni Jongin sa kanya.

Umiling si Kyungsoo. "Okay na ako. Pero J-Jong--" naduwal siya bigla at napatakbo sa banyo.

Malakas ang pagsara ng pinto ng banyo at nagpatuloy si Kyungsoo sa pagduwal.

Nang matapos at mahimasmasan, nakaabang si Jongin sa labas ng pinto at nakapamewang.

"Ano? Dalhin na ba kita sa ospital?"

Humindi si Kyungsoo at umupo ulit sa hapag kainan.

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin sa tabi niya at tsaka pinilit ang sarili na kumain.

"Wag ka muna kaya pumasok bukas? Mamaya may tension headache ka na naman niyan."

Uminom ng tubig si Kyungsoo. "Feeling ko hindi naman?" kibit-balikat, "Ewan? Pero baka nahilo lang din ako sa byahe? Mahigit isang oras din ako nakasakay ng uv tapos masyadong maraming tao baka kaya ako nahilo?"

"Sabi mo masakit ulo mo? Ano ba talaga?" Subo ulit ni Jongin at pinanood si Kyungsoo habang ngumunguya.

"Kanina masakit. Pero di ko nga maintindihan. Baka kasi kulang lang din ako sa tulog. Kahit nung tanghali ganito na rin. Pero okay na ako."

"Sure ka ba?"

Tumango ulit si Kyungsoo. "Okay na. Pero, Ni...ayaw ko na. Busog na ako." Nagtira pa si Kyungsoo sa plato niya na agad naman kinuha ni Jongin at siya na ang nag-ubos.

"Eto saging kainin mo." Binalatan siya ni Jongin ng saging at iniabot sa kanya.

Masunuring kinain naman iyon ni Kyungsoo at kumuha pa ng isa pa ulit.

"Ako na maghuhugas ng pinggan para makahugas ka na't makabihis. Matulog ka ng maaga. Ano papasok ka ba bukas?"

"Papasok ako marami akong gagawin sa office tsaka payroll bukas." Hikab na niya.

Natapos si Jongin kumain at niligpit ang pinagkainan nilang dalawa. Tutulong sana si Kyungsoo pero pinagsabihan na siya ni Jongin na maghugas na para makatulog na siya.

 

-

 

Sa mga sumunod na araw ay tila paulit-ulit na ang nangyayari kay Kyungsoo. Minsan sa umaga sa opisina dun siya inaatake ng pagduduwal at hindi niya maintindihan ang sarili niya.

Isang araw pa niyan ay natakot na siya sa nangyayari sa kanya kaya umiyak siya sa asawa bago sila matulog.

"Jongin, pano kung malubha na sakit ko? Lagi ako nahihilo. Di ko maintindihan kung minsan." Hikbi niya sa dibdib ng asawa.

Hinaplos ni Jongin ang likod ng asawa para aluin. "Kyungsoo, masyado ka ata nag-iisip. Gusto mo ba bukas mag-half day tayo para magpacheck-up? Para masigurado natin kung ano ba yang nararamdaman mo."

"Jongin, natatakot ako magpacheck-up. Ayoko magkasakit. Natatakot ako." Iling niya habang pahigpit nang pahigpit ang yakap niya kay Jongin.

"Mahal, pinangungunahan mo naman kase. Wala yan. Pagod ka lang siguro lagi lalo na ngayon grabe ang trapik kahit saan na ata. Mas mabuti pa sa probinsya na lang tayo manirahan kesa dito. Kahit din naman ako minsan nahihilo rin sa byahe lalo na kapag siksikan sa MRT, kapag gutom--"

"Jongin, wag ka nga magpagutom. Magbaon ka lagi ng kendi sabi ko sayo. Di mo naman ako pinapakinggan eh." Bitaw ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at bumusangot pero hinigit siya ulit ni Kyungsoo at niyakap ng mahigpit.

"Ikaw naman. Kumakain ako sa tama, Soo. Joke ko lang yun kasi masyado ka na naman paranoid sa sarili mo. Pero totoo, minsan nahihilo rin ako sa byahe kaya nga baka ganun ka lang din. Di bale kapag nagka-kotse tayo, ihahatid sundo kita lagi para di ka mahirapan bumiyahe "

Suminghot-singhot si Kyungsoo at pinunasan ang mga luha sa pisngi.

"Ayoko pumasok bukas. Pero ayoko muna magpa-doktor. Tsaka parang gusto ko ng spaghetti ng Jollibee. Parang, naaamoy ako? Gusto ko tuloy." Himas niya sa kanyang tiyan at pinisil naman ni Jongin ang pisngi niya.

"Umiiyak ka lang kanina, ngayon gutom ka na naman? Dami mo na nga kinain kanina." Tawa ni Jongin at ngumuso naman si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Jongin, bukas bilhan mo ko Jollibee. Chicken spaghetti tapos fries tsaka appla pie. Please?" Pilit ni Kyungsoo sa asawa na wari'y nag-iisip pa pero bumigay din.

"Sige. Pero okay ka lang ba dito mag-isa bukas?"

"Oo. Manonood na lang ako movies tapos matutulog. At syempre, kakain!"

"Takaw mo." Pisil ni Jongin sa ilong ng asawa at humalik sa labi nito. "Matulog na tayo. Maaga pa ako bukas. Pahirapan na naman sumakay. Hay."

Nahiga na sila sa kama at mabilis na dumikit si Kyungsoo sa asawa at tumitig dito.

"Jongin, mahal na mahal kita." Malambing na sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya habang tinititigan siya.

Nilagay ni Jongin ang braso sa likuran ng ulo ni Kyungsoo para gawing unan ito. "Ikaw, para ka namang mamamatay sa pagkakasabi mo. Mahal din kita. Wag ka na mag-alala. Pagod lang siguro yan."

"Pero, mahal kita Jongin." Pag-uulit pa ni Kyungsoo. "Mahal na mahal. Sobra."

"Ako din naman, Soo." Ngiting malambing ni Jongin sabay patak ng halik sa mga pisngi ng asawa. "Mahal na mahal sobra. Kaya tulog na tayo at wag ka na muna mag-isip. Basta sa susunod, magpapa-doktor na tayo."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo at tinago ang mukha sa gilid ni Jongin. "Okay."

 

-

 

Kinabukasan ay mag-isa lang si Kyungsoo sa bahay.

Pinaghandaan naman niya ang asawa ng agahan at pinagluto rin ng baon. Isa pa, gustong-gusto ni Kyungsoo na pinagsisilbihan ang asawa. Pinabaunan pa niya iyon ng sandwich at itlog na maalat na may kamatis. Ayaw niya na magutom si Jongin sa trabaho at sa byahe nito pauwi.

Pero nang makaalis si Jongin, inatake na naman si Kyungsoo ng hilo at pagduduwal. Nanlalambot rin ang kanyang katawan at namumutla ang kanyang mukha.

Umupo muna siya sa sofa saglit at ginulo ang sarili sa panonood ng tv upang hindi makapag-isip ng mga negatibong bagay.

Ayaw niya magkasakit.

Nasa segundo na siya ng pagsi-search sa google tungkol sa nararamdaman niya pero pinangunahan na naman siya ng takot kaya isinantabi na lang niya iyon at nanood.

Ilang saglit ay nakalimot din si Kyungsoo sa nangyari. Ibinaon na lang niya sa utak na maaaring kulang lang siya sa tulog at maaaring tumaas na naman siguro ang grado ng kanyang mga mata kaya madalas siyang nahihilo.

Puro siya hinuha pero ayaw na niya mag-isip kaya nanood siya ng mga na-download na pelikula sa kanyang cellphone at nanatili sa kwarto habang kumakain ng tinapay na palaman ay Cheese Whiz.

 

-

 

Maraming gawain si Jongin sa opisina pero nakakaya naman kahit papaano.

Pagkabalik sa kanyang cubicle matapos tawagin ng kanyang boss patungkol sa pinasang trabaho na nakatanggap ng papuri ay nadatnan niya ang cellphone niya na nag-vivibrate sa mesa.

Agad niya iyon sinagot nang makita na nanay pala niya ang tumatawag. Lumabas siya saglit sa opisina para kausapin ito.

"Hello, Ma? Oh?"

"Naku, anak, naistorbo ba kita sa trabaho? Kamusta na? Kamusta kayo ni Kyungsoo?"

"Ma, di naman ako naistorbo. Okay lang kami. Pero siya mabilis mahilo nitong mga araw. Bakit nga ba kayo napatawag?"

"Si Kyungsoo kasi hindi sinasagot tawag ko. Tatanungin ko sana siya kung gusto niya umorder ng Avon o Natasha."

"Ah, baka nanonood na naman yun cellphone niya kaya ganun. Sige, Ma, sabihin ko na lang mamaya pagkauwi."

"O sige. Pero, anak, sabi mo mahiluhin si Kyungsoo. Baka naman buntis na ah?" Bungisngis ng kanyang ina. "Naku, gusto ko na magkaapo ulit. O siya, o siya, basta balitaan mo ko, anak."

Di nakaimik si Jongin patungkol sa hinula ng nanay niya tungkol kay Kyungsoo. "Sige, Ma. Musta mo na din ako kay Papa."

Matapos magpaalam sa isa't-isa ay napaisip si Jongin. Pero bago pa lumalim ang pag-iisip niya, sakto pagpasok niya sa opisina ay nag-vibrate na naman ang cellphone niya.

Si Baekhyun.

"Oh?" Sagot niya.

"Inom tayo mamaya."

Napakamot na lang si Jongin sa batok at sabi'y, "Sige paalam muna ako kay misis."

 

-

 

Kalagitnaan sa panonood ay naalala niya ang Jollibee spaghetti na hiling niya kay Jongin.

Pero itetext pa lang niya ang asawa, ay tumawag na ito sa kanya na agad naman niyang sinagot.

"Soo?"

"Jongin, bakit?"

"Mahal, papaalam sana ako sayo. Nag-aaya sina Sehun ng inuman. Okay lang ba sayo?"

Napanguso si Kyungsoo. Hindi naman sa ayaw niya payagan si Jongin pero sino ba naman siya para tanggihan ang asawa kung ang unang dumating naman sa buhay niya ay yung mga kaibigan niya bago siya, di ba?

"Di mo ko mabibilhan ng spaghetti?" Iyon talaga ang ikinalungkot niya.

"Mahal, subukan ko kung makadaan ako mamaya. Pero di naman ako masyadong magpapagabi. Mag-gaGrab na lang din ako pauwi. Matulog ka na at wag ka na maghintay, hm?"

"Uy, Jongin. Hayaan mo na yung spaghetti. Bukas na lang tayo bumili."

"Galit ka ba?"

"Hindi no. Ingat ka mamaya tsaka mag-text ka hm?"

"Pero ta-try ko pa rin bumili ng spaghetti mo."

"Wag na nga. Magpakalasing ka lang mamaya. Party hard, drink hard."

"Luh, wala naman party. Inom lang."

"Oo na. Ikamusta mo na lang din ako sa kanila ha? Mag-ingat. Mag-Grab ka o taxi wag ka mag-jeep o ano kundi malilintikan ka."

Tumawa si Jongin sa kabilang linya. "Opo, boss. Ikaw, mauna ka na matulog mamaya mahilo ka na naman."

Di ito sinagot ni Kyungsoo. "Sige na. See you later. Love you."

"See you din later, ganda. Love you too. Mwah!"

Bumungisngis si Kyungsoo at humirit pa ng isang, "I love you."

"Kyungsoo naman wag ka masyadong cheesy baka mamaya ditch ko na lang sina Sehun tapos...alam mo na, laro tayo sa kama."

"Hoy Jongin nasa opisina ka tumigil ka. See you later!"

Tumawa si Jongin ng pagkalakas at binabaan na ito ni Kyungsoo ng telepono.

Tinitigan niya ang telepono na hawak at bumulong, "Pwede din naman kaso naunahan tayo ng barkada mo eh." At bumalik siya sa panonood ng pelikula.

Pagdating ng hapon at oras din ng pag-time out na niya dapat sa trabaho ay tumawag ang katrabahong si Sohyun sa kanya.

"Hello? Oh?"

"Ate, bakit wala ka ngayon? May sakit ka daw? Narinig ko lang kay boss kanina, pero confirm ko lang."

"Oo. Nahihilo kase ako kagabi. Nanghihina. Wala ako sa mood pumasok."

"Nagpa-check up ka naman ba kanina?"

"Ayoko nga! Mamaya may sakit pala ako."

"Kaya nga eh. Pano mo malalaman kung di ka magpapa-doktor? May health card ka naman."

"Sa Lunes. Sa Lunes ako magpapa-check up dyan."

"Sige ate ah. Nag-aalala lang din naman ako kasi madalas kitang napapansin sa umaga na maputla. Minsan narinig din kita sumusuka. Ipa-check mo na yan para ma-confirm mo kung ano meron or mamaya buntis ka na pala."

"Ha? B-Buntis?"

"Oo, ganun ako nung nabuntis ako. Namumutla rin. Pwede mo naman din i-try, bili ka PT para sure. Or ayun pa-check ka na nga lang sa doktor."

Nagpintig ang mga tenga ni Kyungsoo sa narinig. At bigla rin niyang naalala na hindi pa siya dinadatnan at mag-iisang buwan na rin ata.

Buntis? Siya? Buntis nga kaya siya?

 

-

 

Araw ng Biyernes at kasama ni Jongin ang barkada sa isang pub sa Ortigas.

Nakailang tungga na rin siya ng beer habang nagkukwentuhan silang magkakaibigan.

"May malapit ba na Jollibee dito mga pre? Yung bukas pa ng ganitong oras ah." Sambit ni Jongin sabay dukot sa kornik sa plato.

"Bakit?" Tanong ni Chanyeol.

"Bilhan ko sana si Kyungsoo."

"Sa kabilang kanto pa pre kaso di ko alam kung hanggang anong oras dun." Sagot ni Chanyeol. Tumango na lang si Jongin at bumuntong-hininga.

"Bukas ko na lang siya bilhan."

"Oo, bukas na yan. Musta na ba si misis?" Tanong ng lasing na na si Sehun na nagbigay pa ng isang shot kay Jongin.

Medyo nahihilo na rin si Jongin kaya inaalog niya ang ulo sa tuwing ito'y parang tutumba na. Pero kaya pa naman niya at nasa matinong pag-iisip pa naman siya.

"Ayun, laging nahihilo. Nahihilo sa byahe. Trapik naman kasi lagi yung dinadaanan niya. Pero wala na talaga. Nagtayo pa ng MRT 7 dyan sa Commonwealth. San sila kukuha ng tren? Sa MRT dito sa EDSA? Mga bulok?" Singhal niya bago inumin ang shot na alok ni Sehun.

"Ay nako. Wala talaga kwenta dito. Kaya ako, next year, sa New Zealand na ako. Tapos kukunin ko si misis tsaka si baby." Tawa-tawa ni Chanyeol na lasing na rin.

"Eh di 'kaw na! Ganyan ka naman lagi, nauuna, nang-iiwan. Unang nagka-syota, unang grumaduate, unang kinasal, unang nagkaanak. Sabi nga ni Daniel Padilla," Tumikhim si Sehun at kumanta, "Na sayo na ang lahat~ Yun lang naman. Gago ka." Tulak niya kay Chanyeol.

"Maka-gago ka naman, pre. Mabilis lang talaga ako tsaka matinik kesa kay The Flash." Sambit ni Chanyeol na may pagmamalaki sa sarili.

Nirolyo na lang ni Sehun ang mga mata at ngumata ng crispy pata.

Umiling lang si Jongin sa dalawa.

"Nako, yang lintek na trapik din sa Commonwealth yung reklamo ng misis ko araw-araw. Pati stress niya sa akin binubunton!" Reklamo naman ni Baekhyun sa tabi ni Sehun. "Tsk, kaya kung ako sa inyo, mag-negosyo na tayo! Oy, Jongin! Nahihilo ba kamo si Kyungsoo? Tangina, pre, malala na yan." Tungga niya sa alak sa harap niya.

"Negosyo negosyo, hanggang salita lang tayo uy!" Komento ni Sehun.

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin sa sinabi ng kaibigan.

"Nako, yung misis ko nahihilo-hilo noon, akala niya migraine, puta, buntis pala!" Hirit ni Chanyeol at tumawa-tawa ulit.

"Mga gago, lahat kayo may anak na. Eh, ako? Di pa ko sinasagot ng nililigawan ko. Tanginang buhay yan. Ako na lang natitirang walang nag-aalaga sa akin."

"Aww, kawawang bata." Tapik ni Chanyeol sa balikat ni Sehun na mabilis namang naitaboy ng lalaking bitter.

"Bakit di ka pa ba sinasagot ni--" Naputol si Baekhyun sa daliri ni Sehun na lumapat sa bibig niya. Umiling si Sehun.

"The girl who shall not be named. Ewan ko sa kanya. Di ko rin gets yang mga babae minsan eh. Gwapo naman ako, malaki sahod. At di lang malaki ang sahod malaki rin yung talong sa gitna ng hita ko. Ano bang mali sa akin? Eto bang baba ko?"

Tumawa ang tatlo dahil ibang-iba talaga si Sehun tuwing lasing. Matalas na nga ang dila, pero mas tumatalas pa kapag may alak sa katawan.

"Pero, bro, mahahanap mo rin yung whipped cream sa frappe mo. Onting tiis pa. To ngang si Jongin di sinukuan si Kyungsoo kahit ubod ng sungit. Mas siga pa nga sa atin yun. Pero ngayon ano na? Patay na patay kay Jongin, nabuntis na." Paliwanag ni Baekhyun sa kaibigang malas sa pag-ibig.

Napatitig na lang si Sehun kay Jongin at nagsalita rin. "Pero oy Jongin," Tango ni Sehun habang nakaturo ang daliri sa kaibigan. "Buntis yan si Kyungsoo. Jontis, pre. Kayo pa? Kasal na kayo panigurado inaaraw-araw niyo yan. Tsaka ikaw pa? Para ka ngang dikya kapag andyan si Kyungsoo kulang na lang kainin mo sa harap namin. Buntis yan. Wag mo sisihin sa byahe yung hilo niyan. Ano yun araw-araw na lang nahihilo?"

"Oo nga, pre! Puta di kayo mapaghiwalay. Tsaka malay mo yung spaghetti na gusto niya umpisa na pala ng cravings niya." Dagdag ni Chanyeol. "Kaya kung ako sayo, bumili ka na ng pregnancy test bago umuwi. May Mercury dyan sa harap oh. Buntis yan, trust the expert at ako yun." Binigyan ni Chanyeol si Jongin ng dalawang shot at inudyok siya ng tatlo na inumin ang mga bigay nilang shot glass sa kanya. Mga anim din ata yun na di naman niya tinanggihan. Sa bawat tungga, lalo siya tulo'y napapaisip sa mga sinabi ng mga kaibigan.

Buntis? Si Kyungsoo? Yun kaya ang dahilan kung bakit mahiluhin ang asawa nitong mga linggo?

 

-

 

Ala-una na nang nakarating si Jongin sa bahay. Lulan siya ng taxi dahil di siya maka-book ng Grab. Buti na lang at ligtas siyang nakauwi kay Kyungsoo.

Patay na halos ang ilaw sa bahay nila. Tanging ilaw na lang na bukas ay ang sa kusina.

Mabilis tinanggalan ng butones ni Jongin ang damit dahil nag-iinit ang katawan niya. Tinanggal din niya ang sinturong suot at napahiga sa tabi ni Kyungsoo sa kama nila.

Tulog na tulog si Kyungsoo. Tila anghel sa himbing ng tulog.

Hinarap ito ni Jongin at pinagmasdan. Kahit kasal na ay nagwawala pa rin ang mga paru-paro sa kanyang sikmura.

Napakagandang obra ni Kyungsoo at wala nang makakahigit pa sa gandang taglay ng asawa mapasa-ugali man o sa kaanyuan nito.

Sumiksik si Jongin sa asawa pero kumunot ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at napabulong, "Ang baho."

Ngumuso tuloy si Jongin at inamoy ang sarili. Amoy alak nga pala siya.

Iniwan muna niya ang asawa sa kama at naghugas ng sarili. Inipon niya ang natitirang lakas para malinis ang sarili at makapagbihis bago humiga sa tabi ni Kyungsoo.

Pero bago pa maipikit ni Jongin ang mga mata, bumulong ulit si Kyungsoo na nakapikit pa rin.

"Bushish a--hngg, yongin." Kunot ng mga kilay ni Kyungsoo.

"Ano?"

Bibigay na rin ang mga mata ni Jongin sa pagod at antok. Di rin nakatulong ang alak na nananalaytay sa katawan niya sa mga saglit na iyon kaya di na niya maintindihan kung ano man ang sinasabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Sa huli, di rin inulit ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi at natulog na nakatalikod sa asawa dahil sa masangsang na amoy na ayaw niyang malanghap.

Samantala, nakatulog rin si Jongin ilang saglit din at nalunod na sa isang panaginip kung saan isang batang lalaki ang papunta sa kanya at nagpakarga.

Isang mahimbing na tulog para sa mag-asawa.

 

-

 

Kinabukasan, naabutan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na dumuduwal sa lababo na agad naman niyang pinuntahan para haplusin ang likod nito kahit namimintig na rin sa sakit ang kanyang ulo't kalamnan dulot ng alak na ininom kagabi.

Bumukas ang gripo at naghilamos agad si Kyungsoo pagkatapos at ngumiti ng pagod kay Jongin.

"Nag-enjoy ka ba sa inuman kagabi? Nagluto ako ng lugaw." Sinandukan niya si Jongin at inihain niya iyon sa lamesa at nilagyan pa ng itlog.

"Ayos lang. Ikaw ba? Kamusta na pakiramdam mo?" Tanong niya habang sinusundan ang asawa na panay kuha ng kung ano sa kanilang kusina.

Huminto si Kyungsoo nang mailatag ang pitsel ng tubig sa lamesa at huminga ng malalim.

Si Jongin naman, ginugulo pa rin siya ng kanyang isipan patungkol sa mga hinuha ng kanyang mga kaibigan at ng kanyang nanay sa opinyon nilang marahil buntis si Kyungsoo.

Nginitian lang siya ng asawa at tinapik ang pisngi niya. "Okay lang ako. Tinatawagan pala ako ni mama mo kahapon. Di mo naman binanggit sa akin."

Umupo na sila't nagsimulang kumain.

"Nalimutan ko pero tinawagan ka ba ulit ni Mama?" Ihip niya sa kinutsarang lugaw sabay subo dito habang nakatingin kay Kyungsoo.

Tumango ang asawa habang pinaglalaruan lang ang lugaw sa harap niya na siya naman agad napansin ni Jongin na bigla niyang ikinabahala.

"Di ka ba kakain, mahal?" Pagtataka niya.

Matagal nakasagot si Kyungsoo. Hinalo-halo niya ang lugaw sa harap bago napahinga at nilatag ang mga kamay sa kanyang mga hita. Tumingala siya kay Jongin at ngumiti nang pagkaganda. Kinuha niya ang kamay ng butihing asawa at pinaglaruan muna ito saglit.

Hindi mawari ni Jongin ang dahilan sa kinikilos bigla ni Kyungsoo pero hinayaan niya na paglaruan ng asawa ang kanyang mga kamay. Kinalikot pa ni Kyungsoo ang singsing sa kanyang kamay habang nakangiti. Hindi napigilan ni Jongin na mapalunon dahil napakaswerte niya talaga sa asawa niyang alam niyang mahal na mahal siya at ramdam naman din niya iyon.

"Kyungsoo..." banggit ni Jongin hanggang sa nilapat ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niyang hawak sa tiyan na at ngumiti ng pagkalaki.

Tiningnan maigi ni Jongin ang kamay niyang nasa tiyan ni Kyungsoo. Ginagabayan ng asawa niya ang paghaplos sa kanyang tiyan sabay sabi, "Jongin, may sasabihin ako sayo..."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Jongin habang papalaki na naman ulit ang ngiti sa labi ni Kyungsoo at mga mata niya'y unti-unti ring nawawala.

"Buntis ako. Magiging tatay ka na!"

Tila nanalo ng isang milyon si Jongin at dinampot ang dalawang kamay ni Kyungsoo.

"Magiging tatay na ako, Soo?" Ngiti niya at nagniningning ang buong mukha niya.

Tumango pa ulit si Kyungsoo at pinisil ang mga kamay ni Jongin. "Oo, Jongin. Magiging tatay ka na! Magiging nanay na ako!"

Nagyakapan ang mag-asawa at medyo naluluha na rin si Jongin sa saya. Di sila kumawala sa yakap at nanatili sa mga pwesto.

"Jongin, ito na yung umpisa ng pinapangarap natin."

"Oo, Soo. Ito na yun. Magkakaanak na tayo. Tama pala talaga sila Baekhyun at Mama. Buntis ka nga talaga."

Tumawa si Kyungsoo at pinatong ang ulo sa balikat ni Jongin. "Alam na rin ng mama mo Jongin. Sinabi ko sa kanya kagabi nung tumawag siya. Sinabi ko na rin kay mama ko."

Humiwalay sila pero magkahawak ng mga kamay.

"Nag-alala pa tayo sa wala. Sabi ko naman sayo eh masyado kang paranoid." Tawa ulit ni Jongin bago humalik sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo.

Nagsalo sila ng isang maikling halik gamit ang kanilang mga dila bago humiwalay.

"Nubayan, lasang lugaw." Asar ni Kyungsoo sa asawa bago lumabi at tumawa.

Di naman na siya tinigilan ni Jongin ng matitinding halik sa pisngi at leeg na ikinatawa naman ni Kyungsoo dahil sa biglang pagkaharot ng asawa.

"Ano ba, Jongin. Kumain ka na nga!"

Huminto si Jongin sa pagnanakaw ng halik sa napakaganda niyang asawa at tumitig dito.

"Mahal na mahal kita, Soo." Titig niyang ubod ng lambing na ikinakikilig naman lagi ni Kyungsoo.

Kinulong ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ng asawa sa kanyang mga palad at tumitig rin sa kanya ng punong-puno ng pagmamahal.

"Mahal na mahal din kita, Jongin. At syempre, ang baby natin." Hawak ni Kyungsoo sa kanyang tiyan na maya-maya'y dinampian din ng halik ni Jongin.

Sa araw ding iyon, halakhak, ngiti at nag-uumapaw na pagmamahalan ang umalingawngaw sa munting tahanan ng ating mga bida na mag-asawang Kyungsoo at Jongin Kim.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Dalawang linya ang tumitig kay Kyungsoo matapos niyang gamitin ang PT na binili pa niya ng hapong iyon._

_Dalawang linya._

_Napatili si Kyungsoo sa saya sa loob ng banyo nang makita ang resulta ng PT niya. Napaiyak din siya sa bugso ng damdaming biglang bumuhos sa kanya sa mga sandaling iyon. Wala na atang papantay pa sa ligayang nararamdaman niya._

_"Buntis ako! Buntis na ako!" Tumili pa siya ulit sa kwarto nila ni Jongin at napapalundag sa tuwa pero nahinto rin siya sa pagtalon sa sobrang saya dahil buntis na siya at kailangan niyang mag-ingat na._

_Habang nakaupo sa gilid ng kama, nilagay niya ang kamay sa kanyang tiyan at kinausap ang namumuong bata sa kanyang sinapupunan, "Anak, iingatan kita. Iingatan ka namin ng Papa mo."_

 

**Author's Note:**

> nga pala yung nangyari dito based siya sa nanay ko nung nagbubuntis siya. tuwing uuwi sa gabi tsaka siya nagsususuka di rin niya alam buntis siya lmao. ayun sana suportahan niyo rin itong series na ito na ibabase ko talaga sa nalalaman ko tungkol sa pagbubuntis lol may na-interview na ako tsaka excited na ako na mag-alaga sila ng baby huhuhuhu
> 
>  
> 
> may masasabi po ba kayo? huhu kahit one word lang :))


End file.
